


Chill, it’s only Chaos

by Kat4242564



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, And slutty Thor, Angst, Denial of Feeings, F/M, Feeling Stabby, Fluff, Gen, Kind of a slow burn, Man whores, Multi, Mystery, Other, Plot, Probably a sequel to come, Rough Sex, Sex, slutty loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat4242564/pseuds/Kat4242564
Summary: To Eir chaos was comforting; peaceful. It wasn’t something she went out of her way to avoid, and sometimes she even let it into her bed. Chaos had ocean green eyes, an enticing voice, soft lips and a way with words. Chaos was her best friend, and she thought the world of her best friend; No matter what.//begins pre-Thor and continues through the first movie////also posted on FF.net//





	1. I read the rules before I break them

I rushed to the library from the courtyard. With a few hours before nightfall, surely I could gather some information about this unexplored town. Well, at least what little information was available. Getting stranded in the middle of nowhere again wasn’t exactly on my to do list for the day.

_Once you enter, there is no return._

A thrill shot through my body while I thought back to the previous conversation I just had with Sif. Nothing about that sounded good, but I couldn’t help but be very intrigued. The idea of an abandoned city, unexplored in thousands of years, with little to no information; an adventure waiting to happen.

As I rounded the entrance, I was quickly knocked back, and nearly to the ground had a hand not steadied me.

“Honestly dear, you shouldn’t be in such a rush. The library will always be here.” A velvety voice and green eyes greeted me with slight amusement. I regained my balance and took a step back.

_This was the exact person I wasn’t supposed to run into. Norns, why do you hate me so?_

“Pardon me your highness,” I mocked the prince and dipped for a curtesy “Please, if you’ll graciously excuse me, Im almost positive I saw the library running away in a dream.” After letting all of my sarcasm and sass drip through my voice, I peaked up to see the young man with crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

“Luckily it was just a dream then my dear.” I rose from her position and looked him up and down.

_It’s **fine** Eir, he’s probably with his mother, you only have to avoid him for a few hours anyways. Not that hard._

I silently scoffed to myself as I remembered Sif teasing me, like avoiding him was such an easy task. Judging by his swollen lips, he most definitely was not with his mother, and I don’t particularly care to know who he had been with.

“You’re in a rush though, what for?” He asked.

“Research.”

Lying wasn’t something I was good at. It was actually something I very much avoided having to do, considering Loki typically had my back.

“You’re in quite a hurry for just research, what exactly are you looking for?” The prince turned back towards the entrance and placed a hand in the small of my back, nudging me to start walking, and causing unseen butterflies to flutter inside my stomach.

* * *

_Why must you be so nosey?_

“The usual; forests, abandoned towns, supposedly haunted rivers.” I moved to scan the map of the library. “Sif and the crew are wanting to go on an adventure soon, I’m sure you’ve been made aware.”

Not technically lying or telling the truth. 

“Oh, I’ve heard.” Loki slipped my hand in his and started towards the back rows. “Any idea when this adventure is going to take place?” He asked, putting an emphasis on adventure and turning down an aisle.

I shook my head, hoping to not have to openly lie to him. It never ended in my favor. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything in response, and continued browsing the shelves. Though, it was safe to say Loki had brought me right where I needed to be. Saving time was crucial, considering the adventure of death was hours away. Maybe I could even get some information out of him if I was careful with my tongue. 

* * *

Before long, I had found a handful of books and photo albums that would hopefully prove useful. I looked over to see how Loki was faring, turns out he had a lot more than a handful. I couldn’t help but shake my head and laugh, while making my way past him and to a table. The sound of him scoffing behind made my laughter even more prominent; He was always going to be so dramatic.

“I’m sorry, does ones amount of research material seem amusing to you?” Loki set the books down in three separate stacks and pulled out a chair. I laid down my own stack and looked between the two, then back at Loki before sitting down.

“You always grab way too many, and you only ever open a couple. It’s a bit excessive sweetness.” He huffed in response, but sat across from me anyways.

“I’m being helpful.”

“I know, and I appreciate it.”

“Then don’t comment on my choices.” he grabbed one of the rather larger books and placed it between us. “What kind of mess should we be looking for this time?”

“Considering we’ve gotten ourselves banned from countless places for quite some time, we only have so many options.” I thought out loud and shuffled through my stack before pulling out a photo album. “But, we could start by looking at the different forests and what lies within.”

The mischievous smile on Loki’s face as we flipped through the detailed map of Asgard and marked down points of interest, led me to believe he absolutely suspected nothing.

“Hold on,” I placed my hand down quickly to stop him from flipping a page and ran my hand over the pictures. “Where exactly is this? I don’t think I’ve paid much attention to it before.”

There were two pictures, without much to show in them at all. One was an outline of where it was located on the map of Asgard. Surrounded by woods and swampland, isolated and barely there. The second was faded, but it showed what looked like a fountain in front of stone bridge. The fountain though, didn’t look like there was any water flowing from it, and the rocks were cracked along the bridge.

“That’s The Lost City of Vanir.” Loki commented sharply. I tore my eyes from the page and studied his face. “It’s one of the few places here, that everyone is forbid from.” Ocean green eyes danced upon the page for a few seconds longer and then looked up. “That’s beyond anyone’s control, so as much as I’d love to explore, we should be moving on.”

“Why is it forbidden?” I shot back, trying to get more information before the subject was done for good. Loki wasn’t one to avoid touchy topics, or shy away from causing trouble, it wasn’t in his nature. If there was something he wasn’t keen on talking about, it should probably be avoided.

_Which is probably why Sif didn’t want him involved! _The little voice that tried to get me to make the right decisions shouted at me I never listened to it, but it definitely tried.

“I only know so much dear,” His face softened and he placed his hand over mine. “Even I have my limitations.” I shot him a challenging look and his face dropped. “What?”

“Is that truly all you know?” I countered, trying to get him to reveal more. Lying may be his strong point, but he definitely knew more. I could feel it. 

“Eir, I assure you, there’s nothing more I know.”

“Is that so?”

“Why would I keep it from you if I knew? It’s forbidden, from everyone.” He argued back.

“I’m aware of that now.” I continued to push, but due to his tone, my confidence wavered. Maybe he really didn’t know anything else.

“Why are you so interested in it anyways dear?” He let go of my hand and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. “There are loads of guards surrounding it, waiting for someone to try to enter. You’ll just be asking for my father to punish you, and the others for that matter.” Loki released a sigh while licking his lips and waited for a response. A response that never actually came.

_I knew it._

His eyebrows drew together in confusion and he peaked his eyes open to take a glance in my direction. I cradled my chin in my hand, and gave him a taunting smirk. The God straightened himself up, but his face never lost the confused look.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I thought you didn’t know anything else, just that it was forbidden.”

“What are you speaking of?” He licked his lips again and leaned forward. “I do not kno-“

“Liar.” I called him out and finally leaned back in my seat, relaxing a bit. The awe struck look on Loki’s face made me internally applaud myself.

Loki may have been my best friend, but it wasn’t very often I caught him in a lie. He was The God of Lies after all.

“That is a very bold assumption.” He stated dryly, not looking directly at me.

“Very, but I’m not wrong am I?” I finally caught his gaze and gave him a small, but sincere smile. I absolutely wasn’t wrong.

“Why do you want to know so much Eir? It’s dangerous, and not somewhere that needs to be dwelled upon.” I bit my lip, trying to think of a quick, but semi-honest response. There was no way i’d hear the end of it if Sif knew he had found out.

“I only want to know so much now, because you put up such a big fight.” I bit my lip again trying to hold onto as much truth as I could. He sighed and shook his head.

“I pressed the subject with my mother once and she made me swear not to even attempt telling anyone of what I knew, much less think of journeying there.” I watched as his eyes scanned the room behind me, before he stood up.

“Come.” He ordered, walking around the table and grabbing my hand. “You’re entirely too curious for your own good.” Pulling me to my feet and out of the library, I knew exactly where we were heading.

Maybe this dark forest and abandoned town wasn’t the best idea. If Loki, God of Mischief, wouldn’t even divulge in speaking about it in public, it really may be as bad as it sounds. I tried interrupting him from the journey to his quarters, but he only shushed me and kept going. What in Valhalla was she getting herself into. 

* * *

Loki unlocked the door and led me into his chambers, my hand still resting in his. It wasn’t the first time, or even the second time i’d been there, so any awkwardness had been long gone. This was practically the only part of the palace where they could talk without fear of anyone eavesdropping.

“No one can know Eir,” He started, finally dropping my hand and marching to his closet. “I really shouldn’t even be telling you about it.” His voice drowned itself out as he descended into the wardrobe.

I looked around the room, taking note of a new couch. It was centered under a massive mirror that stretched to the ceiling, with a coffee table and matching chairs tying it together. My eyes began scanning the room top to bottom, and soon realized it was almost unrecognizable. Instead of bookshelves lining the wall, there were mirrors. Hardwood covered the floor, leaving only one floorcloth underneath the sitting area.

No astronomy pieces laying out, no notebooks on the windowsill, and not even a tea cup in sight. The setting was comfortable, but not something I was used to. It had been a while since I last wandered to see him, but I didn’t really think it’d been that long.

“Not much, but more information than you would find anywhere else.” I turned to face the closet as Loki’s voice came back into range. “Most everything is either destroyed or locked away.”

“Is it truly that disturbing?” My eyebrows rose at the sight of only two, thin, paperback books.

_What kind of town is this?_

“I wouldn’t go as far as disturbing, but it is a little unsettling.”

He moved from the closet and towards a closed door, motioning for me to follow. I entered the new room, smiling softly at the familiar feeling.

* * *

The massive bed still sat in the corner, unmade and pressed against the wall. Teacups littered the night stand with books stacked underneath, and an unhealthy amount of throw blankets were scattered in various parts of the room.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked.

I hadn’t even noticed he’d settled himself on the bed, and felt my face flush in embarrassment.

_Hopefully I hadn’t been staring too long_

“Yeah,” I pressed my lips together, while my blush faded out. I took a deep breath before joining him on the bed. “No, I’m fine. A bit of time has passed since I’ve been here is all.”

Instead of engaging anymore conversation, Loki handed me one of the two books, and then began flipping through the other. At first glance, it was only a thin, worn down, paper book. Not even a title. Curiosity took me further, but fell flat as I opened the pages.

“Names?” I whispered, mostly to myself.

“Those my dear, are all the names of each soul that has never come back from that town.” He explained, still skimming the other book.

“What do you have?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. A devilish grin spread across his sharp features, and he quickly shut the book.

“A semi-detailed layout of the town,” He paused to yawn, and began uncrossing his legs. “Where most things are located, how to access hidden spots, the kind of folk that lived there...” Loki continued to trail on, earning him a shove. “Oh, and just added notes from Odin himself. Nothing important really.”

“Give me.” I tried snatching the book but he was a bit too quick. The God shook his head, holding the same mischievous grin.

“Uh-uh.”

“Seriously Moonshine?” I pouted and let my shoulders fall, half hoping that using his nickname would soften him up. He licked his lips and arched his brow. I narrowed my eyes, letting out an over dramatic sigh. “What do you want?”

“Do the thing with your legs.”

“You are a grown child.” I grumbled while crisscrossing my legs, letting him lay his head down on my lap. A soft chuckle escaped from the prince while he handed me the book.

* * *

** **Loki Point Of View Change** **

* * *

Comfortable silence fell over us. I watched Eir get lost in the book. Before I knew it, I was getting lost in her. I couldn’t help but begin thinking on what she had said, about how long it’d been since she visited me.

It had been quite some time, and it wasn’t time I particularly enjoyed. The two of us went from inseparable, to average friends overnight. I’d always wondered what i’d done to spark the separation, but nothing added up. The fact that there weren’t any pieces that fit together, drove me up the wall. None of it made complete sense. 

“This is fascinating. Extremely bizarre and chilling, considering it isn’t far from here, but fascinating nonetheless.” The startling information had Eir awestruck. “How is this such a well-kept secret?” She wondered aloud, drawing my attention back to the unknown town.

“Most death-lists are exactly what they’re called; a list. The one for all that was lost in that town and it’s surrounding areas,” I paused, moving out of her lap, and sitting back up. “That one has a book.” I looked towards the discarded book beside us.

Eir closed the pages and let out a deep sigh. The more she discovered, the more excited she seemed to become. 

“Well, I am thoroughly spooked for the evening. I think it is about time I take my leave!” She announced, clapping her hands together and throwing her legs over the bedside.

“Why did you stop coming?” I asked, noticing my voice wavered a bit. 

“Beg your pardon?”

I kept my lips pressed together, and my eyes focused on my lap. 

“It’s been—“ I stopped to collect my thoughts, then continued. “Eir, what happened eleven months ago? Was it something I did? Or something I may have said?” The questions were spewing from my lips, one after another. Trying to pause and filter them at this point was out of the question. “I apologized, you said there was nothing to apologize for. Did someone say something to you?” I snapped my mouth shut and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before opening my mouth again. 

“Loki.” Eir grabbed my attention before I could start to ramble any further. “Eleven months is not all that long, and we still see each other every day. We just haven’t spent much time alone together, nothing’s wrong though.” She placed a hand on my lap, moving closer. “I assure you, with the gossip going about, I don’t mind giving you privacy.” Her voice hinted at something towards the end.

* * *

** **Eir Point Of View Change** **

* * *

The God’s eyes shot open, clearly catching on

“I mind,” Loki started, his still sounded upset but something else crossed his features. I just couldn’t place what kind of look that was yet. “But do elaborate on this gossip.” He pressed on, his tone dropping daringly low.

“Loki, I-“

“Swear.” He snapped, leaving my jaw agape.

“Really? Using our coming clean word against me is a low blow in this situation.” I rolled my eyes and glared his way. “Even for you.”

“Bite me.”

“Well from what I’ve heard, you may enjoy that.” I snapped back.

Terror quickly overtook my face as I realized what just came from my mouth. A bit too shocked to look away from the man next to me, I softly held my breath. His head was tilted to one side, and a dangerous smile dangled on the corner of his lips.

“Oh, I would. Amongst many other things of course.” He teased, taking my hand from his lap and holding it firmly. My body shifted towards him unintentionally. 

I knew that the comment had taken him off guard, and he always needed to have some upper hand in these situations. It made him feel like he was in control, even when he wasn’t.

“Was there anything else you may have heard?” He questioned, moving himself to his knees, clearly still trying to gain some control.

“Loki, I didn’t mean to say that. It just slipped out.” I tried explaining myself, but it was clear that it was useless. I knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. He needed to be in control, and the way he was moving around me, control was exactly what he was going to get.

“I asked you a question Sunshine,” Loki kept a tight hold on my hand, weaving his arm around my waist and pulling my back against him. “it would probably be in your best interest to answer.” He whispered, his mouth hovering over the nape of my neck.

Shivers went down my spine at his touch, and I couldn’t help but become uncomfortably aroused by it.

“Loki.” I tried to call his name, but it came out as more of a whimper. Instead I began tugging at my hand to be released.

His grip lightened up, but I knew not to get too excited. There was more mischief on his mind. He let out a soft hum before tightening his hand back and pulling me even closer, placing light kisses on my neck.

I let out a gasp of shock that warped it’s way into pleasure. His thumb made patterns onto the side of my hand, going over the same spot multiple times. My breath hitched when he softly latched onto a sensitive area. In that moment, I was sure I saw more stars than he’d ever shown me in the sky. 

“I have missed you Eir.” He murmured, pulling away and letting my waist go. I brought a hand to the warm spot on my neck, tracing where his mouth had just been.

Stunned. Everything he’d just done left me stunned. My mind raced with heated thoughts and how much I loved the way he had just made me feel. I inhaled deeply and finally turned myself around, letting my knees touch his. A lost look covered his features, he was looking at his lap again.

“Loki,” I paused to place a hand on the prince’s cheek. “Me too.”

Ocean eyes flashed up to meet mine, dilated beyond belief. “Then why did you stop coming?” He asked again.

I dropped my hand while my heart pounded uncontrollably. I began fiddling with my fingers, unable to drop his gaze. It was hard to form words, and the tightening in my chest made me want to cry. The last thing I wanted to do was cry again. I didn’t want it to spill out.

“I am so sorry Loki, I truly am. You were, well, you are my best friend. We,” I pointed between the two of us. “have been inseparable since before I remember. You’ve almost ruined that though Loki.” And here it came, spilling out.

“How? I’ve apologized,” His eyes narrowed and broke contact. “I’ve apologized without knowing what for Eir. If you have to be angry with me, can you at least tell me why!” He rose his voice steadily as he spoke.

I fought away the pricks that we’re forming in the corners of my eyes. It wasn’t his words that had ever gotten to me, it was his eyes. His eyes spoke more emotion than his mouth ever did. And those orbs that had held my gaze for so long, broke my heart.

“You stole my very first kiss you fool!” I drew my eyebrows together while my voice broke. “You kissed me, told me you loved me, then lost your stupid virginity that exact same night.” I couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down, but I wasn’t going to let out any sobs yet. “Are you truly so foolish Loki, to think that wouldn’t upset me in the slightest? Why would you ruin our relationship, over a stupid kiss?” I snapped my jaw shut, holding back a cry.

Loki’s face softened and he began looking me over. 

I scooted myself off the mattress, and when my feet hit the floor I marched to the door. Opening up to the prince wasn’t a hard situation to be in, he _was_ my confidant. It almost came naturally. For some reason though, this time, I felt like an idiot.

They were best friends. He’d never made any romantic advancements towards me before, and for a while, I never wanted him to. I’d always listened to all the women that plagued his mind, no note of jealousy coming from my mouth. Centuries worth of memories between us, and it was being greatly impacted because of an innocent kiss. And it killed me. 

“Eir.” Loki called for me right as I stepped out of his bedroom. “Swear you won’t say anything about what I’ve shown you.” 

“Swear!” I promised, raising my voice loud enough for him to hear. The door closed directly after, leaving Loki to his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally posted this on FF.net and altered it a little before posting it here! Super stoked about this story and actually like it better with the minor changes! Reviews would be much appreciated considering I run off of constructive criticism! Other than that, thanks for the read!


	2. Can’t talk, doin’ sneaky things

* * *

** **Loki Point Of View** **

* * *

I sunk into my bed, entwining my fingers together behind my head. I could feel the guilt that buzzed in the pits of my stomach while I thought about the recent revelation. My mind wandered back to the night that put a pause in my friendship, mentally slapping myself for being so naive.

“I really am a fool.” 

No matter how much pride I held over myself, Eir cozied herself a place in my life and it was undeniably special. There had never been another soul that took to me so easily, except maybe my mother, but even she had her boundaries. Eir was truly unique and everyone that encountered her knew it. For some it took a little while, but I knew it from the very start. She was incredibly kind to anyone she crossed paths with, her loyalty to her friends never wavered and the thirst she had for adventure was impossible to fill. Even though I tried so long to deny it, she complemented my ways like a coordinated outfit.

The more I thought about it our previous encounter, the more I realized everything she’d told me, didn’t quite add up to why she wasn’t so angry with me. Sure, confessing certain feelings and a kiss were genuine reasons for things to turn sour, but she hadn’t returned either of those things though. However, she did mutter a very quick apology and bolt in the opposite direction. If anyone should be upset, shouldn’t that someone be myself?

A series of knocks swayed my thoughts, and at the sound of an opening door I shot up.

“Mother, why knock if you walk in anyways?” I announced myself while rushing out of my bedroom, making sure to shut my door completely. I didn’t need her prying eyes to land upon either of the books. It would only raise questions.

“Because I would like you to know someone is coming in at least.” She floated towards me, raising a hand to touch my cheek. 

“And if I were to be doing other activities?” I snapped back, moving back and making an effort to hide the reddening of my cheeks. 

“Darling boy, surely you’ve learned to lock your door during such moments. You remember last time.” She replied, unbothered and placing a hand on my cheek anyways.

I raised one of my brows while she rubbed her thumb along my cheek. It wasn’t like her to make unnecessary trips to my chamber. 

_She wanted something_.

“Where are the Lucky Seven going tonight?” She asked as though she read my mind, emphasizing the nickname the group had given themselves long ago. “Your father is still upset about the last adventure you all went on, it would be wise to call it off.”

I screwed my face up in confusion. It was already dusk, and i’d yet to hear word of a journey. Even an impulsive one would be out of tune for the group with how late it was becoming.

“Mother I-“ I started, ready to reassure her of no adventure when realization dawned.

_Eir._

My mind clouded with thoughts and excuses, unsure of what to tell the woman in front of me. The woman who was now glaring daggers at me. 

“Loki.” She warned, practically daring me to lie.

I masked a sly grin across my face and let out a breathy chuckle. “I assure you mother, I will go and let them know.” Her hand moved from my cheek to my shoulder while I tried stepping back.

“Son, this is not something to take lightly. It is a warning. Had your mirage faltered and the elves caught wind of it, the lot of you would be dead right now because of your last trip.” Her hand dropped to my chest, counting back to the last adventure i’d been on. “Your father is the one that has to explain the outcome of these adventures to not only their families, but all of Asgard. Take that into consideration, he may truly punish your actions now that you lot are growing up.” She finished, looking me up and down while I slowly nodded in agreement.

After several moments of uncomfortable silence I finally let out a deep sigh.

“I will go a let them know mother, I swear.” I gave her a reassuring smile, hoping she’d let me leave before it was too late.

“If they still choose to go?” She countered, taking a few steps back, giving us both some more room.

“I will send for you,if it can not be stopped before it truly gets started.” She seemed to finally buy my response and made her leave towards the door.

“I mean it Loki.” Was the last thing I heard before she was gone.

I looked at the clock on the wall. 

_They’ve already left_.

I could hear my heart pound while panic began to set in. Quickly sliding my boots on, I darted out of the room. Eir actually lied to me and got away with it.

** **

* * *

** **Eir Point Of View** **

* * *

I hurried towards the courtyard in hopes Loki wasn’t following me. Due to the overly emotional state i’d left in, I wasn’t particularly worried.

“Eir!” A lively voice called from the opposite end of the corridor. A smile crept onto my face as I headed towards the refreshing face, meeting him midway and right in front of the foyer.

“Oh surely you aren’t running behind as well Thor?” I mocked while clinging onto his arm.

“Me, late? Absolutely not.” 

For as long as I could remember, Thor had always been around. I was not nearly as close with him as I was with his brother, but he seemed rather fond of me. We’d always gotten along easily, and he was always quite eager to teach me new fighting techniques. After a while i’d definitely grown a bit attached to our friendship.

The two of us began a merry skip down the stone way, heading to the stables. Even though I was being practically dragged more than halfway through, a fit of laughter filled the trail. The lighthearted laughing stopped from both of us once we noticed Lady Sif angrily striding towards us.

“The same time every trip. How is it that you three always manage to be late?” Her arms were crossed while her feet tapped away on the ground.

“There’s only two of us this time...” Thor started by raising his hand, but let his voice trail off at the disapproving look he was being given.

“There **are** only going to be two of you correct?” Sif’s attention was now focused on me. Her eyebrow was quirked and I could feel her piercing gaze looking through me, demanding a response. 

I didn’t dare drop my stance. I honestly didn’t want Sif to even know i’d ran into The God of Mischief. “Correct, are we ready to go?” I answered quickly, directing my question towards the stables, heading to see the rest of the crew.

* * *

** **Loki Point Of View** **

* * *

“Kari.” I called the stable keeper as I rushed in the barn. “Where did they go and how long ago?” 

“Who?” The curly haired stable keeper asked, clearly trying to give me a hard time.

“Kari, I am not here for your games this evening. This is a direct order from The Queen.” I warned. The man stiffen at the mention of my mother, glancing behind me as if to check if she’s was there. “Where did The Lucky Seven wander off too?” I held eye contact with the older man and took a step towards him. There was no time for this.

Kari kept a cheeky smile on his face before answering. “Prince Thor wouldn’t budge on their whereabouts, but they seemed to head east from what I could tell. Den is saddled up and ready to ride if you must go.”

Without responding, I strode into the stables and towards the familiar stall, mounting the stallion as quickly as I opened the door. I steadied myself, being sure the swift movements didn’t startle the creature. The last thing I needed was another delay.

“When should I expect you back?” Kari called as he raced out on foot.

“No idea!”

* * *

** **Eir Point Of View** **

* * *

We hadn’t been riding for very long, before we encountered a thick patch of brush. Fandral was the first off his horse to inspect before waving us to join him on foot. 

“There’s no way the horses will make it through this without much difficulty. It’d be easier to tie them off and make the journey alone.” The older blonde explained as he began tying up his own animal, the rest of us following suit. My stomach turned a little once I looked in the wooded abyss.

“If the map I have is correct, once we’re through this we should be at the top of a hill. It looks like that’s where the city begins!” Hogun called from behind, while he looked over a battered piece of paper. Sif scoffed and jumped over a fallen branch, beginning their journey into the forest.

“You’d think with this being a forbidden town it would have more security.” She noted and cut through a few vines. We were all quick to follow, not wanting to get separated.

I thought back on what Loki had told me about the town being heavily guarded. Surely it wouldn’t be as easy as rolling down a hill. What if they did notify The King? I couldn’t help but wander if this journey was really worth it. 

“And if there are guards?” I asked. The fewer problems the better, it couldn’t be a bad idea to try preparing for the worst. 

“We battle them until we can pass.” Thor’s voice thundered behind me.

“You said you were going to find information from the palaces library didn’t you Eir?” Hogun questioned. His comment caused the company to make a slight pause and look my way.

“Find anything?” Sif cocked an eyebrow, pressing for information knowing I wasn’t the best liar.

“Nothing. I ran into Loki, didn’t want to risk him poking around.” I mad an attempt on brushing off the questions. Going behind Loki’s back and make the trip was bad enough, I wasn’t going to break his trust even more. Not until it was necessary at least.

Sif hummed in response, then turned back to pushing through the woodland ahead of her. A hand brushed against the middle of my back, making me jump in response before looking back. A smile spread on my face when I noticed Fandral leaning down a bit.

“You’re sure he isn’t suspicious?” The blonde warrior whispered. He was always a bit more wary of Loki’s mischief than the others but never seemed any different towards me. A part of me always questioned why, but just never cared enough to look any further.

“Probably.” I shrugged, not leaving the topic open for discussion and quickly moving away. 

* * *

** **Loki Point Of View** **

* * *

“Son of a bitch.” I cursed to myself when I came upon six horses tied off of several different tree branches, confirming they’d already been here.

I didn’t have much time and began weighing my options. Turning around now, the chances of anyone making it to the group before they walked into their death traps were slim. Even continuing there wasn’t a guarantee i’d make it in time. It was all risky. 

I took a deep sigh and swung off of the horse, tying him up before going into the almost pitch black woods. If nobody came back, surely mother would notice.

* * *

** **Eir Point Of View** **

* * *

“Do we have a plan of action if there are guards or are we just-“ Hogun began,

“We fight. There is no time for confrontation or bargaining.” Thor interrupted, clearly frustrated by how long it took us to make it through the bog.

We’d only been a few yards from the woodland area when we finally encountered, what seemed to be, the beginning of our adventure.

While we looked up the hill and exchanged glances, we mutually assumed it was the last leg before we reached they reached our final destination. The closer we got to the peak of the hill, the more anxious it made us. No matter what was waiting at the top, our hopes were high. 

I still couldn’t help but think about the potential consequences we would have if caught. Especially considering this time I knew the disaster we were heading into and still chose to proceed. So here I was, at the top of the hill I probably shouldn’t be on, in front of exactly what we all expected: guards. Not just any guards though, these guards were made of stone, as if for decoration.

“Looks like we came up the wrong side.” Thor started, a laugh escaping with his words.

“Brilliant!” Volstagg brooded while throwing himself to the ground. “It’s already nighttime, we have run out of time. Finding our way around these statues this late is pointless.”

“I don’t think going around is an option Volstagg.” Sif said, jogging down to find a break in the guards.

Thor wasn’t far behind her while Hogun decided to make a check on the opposite end. It seemed that the barrier of guards surrounded the abbandoned city entirely.

“Well in that case,” A cocky smirk flashed on Thor’s lips. Before any objection could’ve been made Mjolnir busted through the stone soldiers, making a solid entryway for us. “After you.” The blonde prince stepped aside for Lady Sif to make her way through, but not before the line of guards began moving.

The smile quickly fell from Thor’s face. He turned to look at the rest of us as we all got ready to bear arms. I pulled an arrow out in one swift move, launching it towards one of the guards getting in between the group, crumbling him. The newfound battle had begun. 

One after the other, they each went down. It took a matter of minutes and little effort to get the immediate stones taken out. A low laugh escaped Fandral lips as he beheaded the last statue.

“I propose we go in now, before someone is sent after us.” Sif snapped before she walked over the rock crumbles and into the darkness. Sweat dripped from us all while exchanging questionable looks.

“I’ll go talk to her. She’s had one of those days.” Fandral excused himself, following the way the brunette went. 

The rest of us remained together, catching our breaths momentarily. As we gathered our weapons to prepare for the continuing journey, rocks began shooting up from the ground on which they laid. I locked eyes with Thor, disbelief radiated on his face as we had just watched one of the guards reform. Mjonlir flew through the air once again, destroying each statue as they all began reforming.

“We need to go!” Volstagg shouted above the commotion before drawing his sword. The sculptures started building themselves back up faster each time once was taken out.

Panic hadn’t exactly set in until I realized Mjolnir wasn’t able to keep up with the pace of reconstruction.

“We need to make a run for it!” Thor began, wielding his hammer before throwing it back at some attacking guards. “I can hold them off long enough. Take off into the woods, we can regroup later!” He finished.

I hated the idea of leaving him to this alone, but nodded my head in agreement after watching Volstagg take off into the forest, no questions asked. Hogun was next, taking a few more guards out before following his friend. I began to take my leave when I was jerked away from the forest edges.

I whipped my body around, ready to attack but my stomach dropped and I felt my face pale when ocean eyes stared back at me furiously.

“Damn.”

“What in Odin’s name were you thinking?” Loki spat out and tightened his grip on my wrist. “No, forget your answer, you weren’t thinking.” The prince stopped me before I could even think.

“Eir, go!” Thor landed from a high jump next to us. “Loki, what are you doing here? How did you find us?” He asked, taking note of his little brother’s sudden appearance.

“I’m here to bring you back. You’ve already woken the guards, so I’m sure father’s been notified!” Loki argued. His jaw was clenched while his lips pressed together in a tight line. He’d been pushed too far.

I really didn’t want to make things worse, but it was frustrating at how easily he swayed my decisions. It wasn’t always a bad thing, but sometimes being controlled like that seriously ruined my mood. I let out a deep sigh and made my final decision while watching Thor battle alone.

“It’s fine Thor! You go, I’m going back!” I hollered. I shook Loki’s grip off and started back the way I came, him hot on my heels.

“I cannot believe you lied to me Eir. Do you have any idea how serious—“ The prince stopped speaking and a grunt escaped his lips as I plunged a small blade into his shoulder. There was no going back at this point, but the way his eyes glossed over made me really want to rewind.

“I am _so _sorry.” I whispered letting the blade go.

Wasting no time I turned around dashing past Thor and into the forbidden forest. Not that I got the chance to see, but I did hear a shout of disbelief from the older of the two.

**—**

Naturally my first step into the woods took me tumbling down. The incline of the hill almost made no sense, then again I couldn’t see much past the guards earlier. I placed my knee onto the forest floor, finally stopping myself to take a look around. There wasn’t much to see considering there was only moonlight shining around and what I could make out wasn’t very much, just bushes and more trees. I scoffed to myself and looked to the top of the hill from where I fell, hoping to see Thor’s figure. Those hopes fell flat, not even hearing the God. I unsheathed a blade from my thigh holster and began moving around slowly. There wasn’t a huge time gap between the time the group separated. They couldn’t have wandered too far.

I strolled carefully through the forest, only half paying attention while my mind drifted back to what had happened barely five minutes prior. I’d really stabbed my best friend and it was finally settling into my conscious. Even though the knife wasn’t necessarily harmful, it didn’t make me feel any less horrible. Actually, the more I thought about it the worse I felt. The more sick I felt. 

Loki meant the world to me and the thought of betraying him had never crossed my mind before. Even in the months we spent drifting apart I’d always stood beside him; going as far as attempting to lie to the queen to cover his neck. At the end of the day we’d always been able to count on each other. No matter what. My stomach continued to twist at the thought of our next meeting. If he didn’t feel let down before, he definitely would now.

“Eir!” A familiar voice called out in the dark and spirits instantly perked up. 

“Thor?” I responded and tried following his voice when he shouted back. It was still uncomfortably dark so finding him was going to be a bit of a challenge.

I heard leaves crumbling somewhat nearby. “Stay where you are, I’m coming to you.” He called back out and I heard footsteps getting closer.

“Okay. I’m over this way!” I spoke up louder, bouncing up and down in anticipation. It was becoming harder to keep still even though it had only been a few seconds since i’d heard his voice. When he wasn’t directly behind me after I fell, I wasn’t thinking I’d see him so soon. 

“Eir?” 

“Hey!” I greeted him eagerly and stepped forward. Having someone automatically made me feel much safer; though I knew I wasn’t even nearly. A hand rested itself on the upper part of my arm and immediately I knew who it belonged to and it wasn’t Thor.

“You stabbed me.” Loki’s cool voice came closer while his hand ran down to hold my one empty hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter as well! I’m gonna try to keep this story updated at least twice a week, but with college starting back who really knows.


	3. Excuse me, I have to go make a scene

* * *

**Eir Point Of View**

* * *

“What are you even doing here? I thought coming here was a  bad decision,  a  death mission .” I kept my tone as cold as possible. He was so concerned about this being dangerous, yet here he was. 

“It is, but do you truly believe I would let you go alone Eir? I’ve told you before that wherever you go I’ll follow.” He sighed heavily and tugged me a bit closer. “Still, that doesn’t make me any less angry. Why would you even think about coming here knowing what you know? You are so much smarter than this. You’re being reckless”

I was at a loss for words. He wasn’t wrong, I would never typically seek out something with so many red flags. Adventure or not. 

“We should find your brother.” I tried steering clear of another lecture and began calling out for the missing prince. Curling my fingers around Loki’s, I pulled him along for a few steps before he stuck himself in place. He wasn’t being very compliant, no matter how hard I tugged. I whirled around, partially colliding into his chest. 

“We can talk about this later Moonshine, but for now we really do need to find your brother.” 

My thumb traced patterns over the side of his hand before his grip finally loosened and he started forward. I hummed in success and followed behind him. 

Not many steps into our walk, a ball of light appeared in his opposite hand, lighting the way. A soft sigh escaped my lips. The dark was never scary to me, but what could be in the dark, especially now, definitely did. 

The grass crunched beneath our feet while we strolled through the unexplored forest. I lifted my gaze to try and find the moon, but it was almost non existent. The trees covered the view above, only revealing some of the moon shining through in small patches. My eyes drifted from above me to the man leading me around. 

Loki had always been fond of the night as long as I’d known him. The space above me never piqued my interest until I met Loki and heard how passionately he spoke of it. How each star had a name and the way the moon pushed and pulled water. It was like he’d held an exclusive interview with the maker himself. Maybe that’s why he strutted through the uncharted darkness with such confidence. I continued to ponder the thought before I spoke up. 

“So, any idea what could be out here with us?”

“Not very sure if I’m being quite honest. You know just as much as I do. That book was the only bit I had of what lays within the barriers.” 

My body stiffened at his response. Most of me knew that would be his answer, but I guess I still wished he’d had more information up his sleeve.

“Wonderful.”

The prince must have noticed because he pulled me even closer to his side as we continued through the darkness. “We will figure something out Eir,” A faint sound of grunting caught both of our attention, to which he began a quicker pace with me in tow.“We always do.” The last words were drug out while we neared the noise.

I kept myself positioned a step behind Loki, despite the hold he had on my hand, before he threw the orb of light into the abyss. Iswallowed hardly, keeping a tight grip on myknife and barely peaking around his body as the light faded. It was only a glimpse, but what I saw made the ground sway under my feet.

* * *

** Loki Point Of View **

* * *

On the ground and few yards ahead, lay the demolished bodies of what looked to be orcs. The difference between the ones laying before us and the ones we’d come toe to toe with on many other occasions; these were ten times the height with the body build of a titan. Whatever had just finished them off had to have had unbelievable strength or one Hel of a weapon. 

I felt a light tug on my hand while I still stood in shock over the scene that the light had just died over. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to piece together a plan of action. We’d made enough noise while jogging over and whatever had just mutilated the oversized orcs couldn't have strayed very far from it's path. As of the very moment though, there wasn't a single sound to be heard. My eyes shot open and scanned the darkness, not that I could necessarily see anything though. Something was undoubtedly off, it was too quiet for the forest. 

"Loki," I hushed the girl next to me as she began to whisper and tug on my hand. 

The sounds of tree limbs snapping filled the void of silence before something flew inches away from my cheek.

"Down." I ordered, before dropping to the forest floor, bringing her with me. 

The sound of running footsteps and crunching leaves came closer. I squeezed Eir’s hand, trying to calm her down. She kept squirming against me as if she could get any closer, which she couldn’t. 

* * *

**Eir Point Of View**

* * *

I adjusted the hold I had on my knife, letting go of Loki’s hand just in case I needed to use it, but staying close as possible. Not even a second later, a deep grunt involuntarily escaped my mouth while my shoulder became a floor mat to whatever was coming for us. I tried wiggling myself around once it became apparent I had not only tripped the thing, but it was now laying across me. 

A low shout echoed in my ears while the creature tried straddling itself on my waist. Nearly as quickly as it positioned itself it was knocked off and I no longer felt the presence of my best friend beside me. 

_Son of a bitch_

* * *

**Loki Point Of View**

* * *

Unaware of what or who the attacker was,I could only fight back and hope for the best. I reached around for my blades but before I could do so, I was rather quickly lifted off the ground and slung across the forest floor. 

I scrambled back to my feet, shouting at Eir to run. Running may be out only defense mechanism in this situation. Able to finally hold my stance again, I quickly formed another orb of light and looked around. Beginning my stride back to Eir something else flew past me, nearly taking my head off.

An exact repeat of earlier.

A sense of calm filled me before I broke into a sprint towards the direction where the object was thrown from, moving a few steps to the left. As if on cue; the object soared beside me, except this time it was going the same path as I was. 

"Thor!" 

Silence. All but heavy breathing and my footsteps filled the void for several seconds. "Loki?" A voice asked, breaking out of the quiet setting.

"Thor?" Eir repeated. 

The pair soon came into view, relief washing over me. Though the sight of her body being pinned under him made a burning sensation tear through my chest as well. 

"Off." I ordered, walking closer to the two. 

"Yeah, right." Thor breathed out before pushing himself up, "Sorry about that." He apologized, pulling Eir up behind him. 

"Thanks for not letting him kill me Moonshine." She nodded her head in my direction. 

The hot stir that had been in my chest was foreign territory to me. Not jealousy, I’d been jealous of Thor many times before, this wasn’t the same feeling. It didn’t make my throat close up, but it did make me want to hurt Thor much more than usual.

“Is he okay? I threw him hard enough." Thor asked, pushing me out of a daze. 

"I'm fine you oaf. Excuse me for taking a moment to gather my thoughts, considering you damn near killed us!" I shoved his hand a way before pushing him back. 

"Loki, calm down,” Eir got between the two of us. “He didn't know."

Pressing my lips together into a smile, I scanned over my brother. There was always someone stepping between us.

"Were those the only things you've encountered so far brother?” I asked. 

"Right as I stopped tumbling." 

"Wait, we all entered at the same time nearly, you couldn't have spent all that time on them." Eir placed a hand on her hip and looked towards the ground. 

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. Whether I liked to acknowledge it or not, my brother was a rather great warrior. He always had been, and I could admire that. If those creatures took him over 10 minutes to finish off, I’m not sure if I wanted to know what else laid within the darkness. 

"Nearly. I may have been," Thor paused, looking to the ground below him, then back up at me, his face much more stern. “Father knows."

"Good." I replied

"Wait, how?" Eir butted in. 

"I told you the guards were waiting, and I suppose mother prying didn't help either."

"Mother?" Asked Thor.

"Yes, mother. You see, our dear princess lied to me; convinced me into revealing what I knew of this place." Her gaze shifted towards me. I took a quick step back when her hand shot up to rest itself on my shoulder. “Of course I trusted her, as a matter of fact, she was the only person I trusted." 

She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but nothing ever came out. 

“Naturally after I opened up and let her in she got a bit emotional and ran." I finished. 

“I'm sorry." 

"Save it.”

I turned entirely to face my brother, who was exchanging glances between Eir and I. 

"You’ve still yet to say how mother found anything out." Thor returned to our previous conversation, without taking another look towards Eir. He knew there was something going on, and I knew he’d be asking about it later. 

"Not long after Eir left mother stopped by. I was still under the impression there was no journey, until I realized I just wasn't invited. Of course I didn't tell her where, just that I'd stop it from happening." I shrugged and let out a withheld sigh.

"That's good news though. If they know our location we won't be stuck out here for too long. We can plant ourselves right here until dawn, and start making our way back if we haven't been found by then." The girl finally began talking again. With high spirits at that; she was always so optimistic. 

"We came for an adventure Eir! There are four others somewhere within this place. What, do you want to abandon them? Leave them here while we make our merry way?" Thor voices out in frustration. 

I watched her face as it warped through different emotions. Her animated expressions never failed to sell out her true intentions. Guilt, disappointment, guilt again, then frustration, and finally her lips pulled up into a small smile. A smile that made me immediately frown. 

"No, no, no, we aren't doing this. Wipe what you are thinking from your mind." I grabbed her hand, pleading.

"Loki, you've made it very clear that our friendship isn't exactly the best right now. There is nothing I can do to fix that at the moment. Sif though, I'd like to think we've got a solid relationship. I'm not in the mood to screw up two in one night."

One could only imagine how wide my eyes were at her deceleration. I hesitated in a response, mentally reminding myself to keep my mouth shut from hanging agape. 

“Sif.” I couldn’t retain a laugh before I continued on. “When exactly did the two of you become so familiar? If I remember correctly she went out of her way to make your life a nightmare."

"Alright then, come along.” Snatching Eir’s hand, Thor began the journey through the dark woods, quickly leaving me behind. 

Bouncing between staying put or joining the two, I let out a frustrated growl. Soon enough though, my feet stomped behind theirs. An adventure this will be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, not overly in love with this chapter. Lots of dialogue and not enough everything else, but super excited for the next few chapters. Thanks for the views, kudos and bookmark!


	4. *gets turned on by danger*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really wanted to have them leave Vanir in this chapter but it was starting to become too long. I did throw in some LokixEir action at the end though! Next chapter we will for sure be leaving Vanir and dipping our toes into the first Thor movie, but only a little.

Loki let out a deep sigh before throwing his ball of light into the dark abyss. Again. We’d been walking for what felt like hours, and I was clearly not the only one who felt that way. It was beginning to get colder as the night grew later, along with consistently tumbling down and the older of the two brothers trying to carry a tune; avoiding any terrible creatures were the only positive thing that had happened. 

He formed another light orb before there was time to complain about the darkness. Though, there was a break in the tree’s now, so the sky was emitting a bit of light. I watched as Loki looked up to the stars. His face filled with a calmness, which gave me a sense of peace. It would be short-lived I presumed. With the unsettling quietness of the forest it couldn’t be much longer before something made itself known. And for that, I wasn’t ready. Given it was my choice to go after the others, I still wasn’t overly fond of the possible doom awaiting us. On top of said doom, we were very lost, sought out by the kingdom of Asgard, and it was safe to say, we were all tired. Things just hadn’t been going quite as planned in my book these days. 

“Honestly, how much longer until you two finally figure it out.” The younger prince finally stopped in his tracks, while Thor and I were quick to follow suit, turning to face him. “We aren’t going to find them! We are walking into our own deaths with all of Asgard on our tails!” 

“Loki.” I moved to step closer towards him, but he took three steps back, shaking his head in the process. 

“No, no. Why can you not get it through that pretty little head of yours princess? We are going to die out here!” He shouted. “Are neither of you the least bit concerned?” 

“Brother, our friends are out here somewhere.” Thor finally spoke up. “So can you not start again?” A rumble of thunder began as Thor went closer to his brother in an angry stride. 

“Your friends, brother mine.” Loki corrected with a sly smile. He continued his steps back at a much quicker pace though, his eyes becoming more trained on the hammer Thor held in his left hand. 

“Alright stop!” I spoke up, quickly grabbing the two brothers undivided attention. A look of terror flashed across their faces, unrecognized by me, but maybe they should finally take me seriously. “All we’ve been doing is arguing this entire time! Nothing has come of it and it isn’t benefiting anyone. So can we please, get back to walking without you throwing you’re stupid ball of light every three— okay why am I just talking to Thor and a simulation of Loki? All I did was blink.” I placed a hand on my hip as I ranged my voice from anger into confusion. 

Still getting an almost dull expression from Thor, I started towards the pair before what sounded like a painful grunt, drew my attention behind me. 

* * *

“Okay brother mine!” A harsh toned Loki announced. “I think I’ve managed to be a wonderful distraction, care to help?” 

Before I could turn completely around, a crash of lightning made my ears ring and my face pale. The two brothers shared a bitter exchange, while my feet were stuck in place. The lightning had to of made landfall a few feet over from where I stood and my heart was ready to jump out of its home in my chest. My conscious bounced between being glad Thor had taken care of whatever Loki had been handling behind me, and being absolutely furious he’d done it in the most blood draining, head pounding, way possible. 

I felt a hand rest itself on my shoulder, but I nearly saw red and marched off towards Thor. 

He greeted me with a hearty smile before I shoved him back with all the force my body had. I held no advantage over him, so it didn’t amount to much other than making me feel better. 

He chuckled before looking down at me. “Fear not Eir, the ogre will be doing you no harm.” 

I shot him an annoyed glare, not that he noticed, and turned to face the other prince. Loki was looking on in clear amusement with a smug smile on his face. It seemed to always appease him when Thor was on the receiving end of well, almost anything negative. Even if it didn’t benefit him directly, which this didn’t. 

“Shall we continue?” Striding angrily to Loki, I joined our hands and restarted our journey through the forest. 

Our path was directionless, with no real idea of a destination. Nevertheless, we persisted, our mouths staying shut. Loki’s hand never left mine, making the deep night eerily peaceful. Thor kept a short distance behind us, the sound of his hammer being tossed up and down filled the total silence. 

I soon began to wonder about the kingdom that was looking for us.

How long would they search?

Until they found us or until they were sure we wouldn’t be found? 

The questions filled my brain, but I dare not say anything, Loki would surely start a debate over it. I was beginning to think he may have been partially right about this journey. We hadn’t actually come across the abundance of dangerous creatures that I once thought was our biggest problem, but we also hadn’t come across much of anything. Complete silence—save for Mjolnir, miles of forest, and the night, were all that had been in our wake for at least three hours. The fear of the forest had actually eased out of my mind. 

The All-father must have a better idea of Vanir than anyone else though. He did have guards surrounding the entire city and it was only logical that he would have a plan in case something like this did happen.

_ He must have a master plan.  _

The ground began to grow much steeper and more narrow. Loki’s hand fell from mine as he steadied himself, nearly falling from the sudden incline. The leaves didn’t help and I soon found myself being much more cautious, careful to not lose my footing. Our pace picked up on our downward draw. We were now all tearing down the hill. It didn’t take very long before I heard a grunt and knew Thor had begun rolling his way towards the bottom. I felt Loki’s arm wrap around mine, slipping down, then sliding as well. 

Surprisingly, we weren’t tumbling but for a short minute. It was a hard ending into a very solid ground of dirt. Upon reaching the bottom, Loki was swift to form an orb so we could check our surroundings. All that was left for us to see though, was a cave. 

A shudder went through my body at the sight of it and the hair on my neck stood tall. “This truly is a death mission isn’t it Moonshine?” I asked as I watched Thor venture into the ominous territory.

“I did warn you.” Loki said before gathering my hand once again and taking off after his brother. 

The air around us grew colder the deeper we journeyed. The silence in the forest was nothing compared to the quietness inside the cave, and I soon began missing my woodland surroundings. We continued further and further, no words spoken between any of us. Though, I don’t think any needed to be. As long as we stayed quiet, whatever was in the shadows might not come out. The only thing that made this venture easy, was the hope that we may find some of our friends. So I continued. 

How long we travelled was beyond me, but the time to stop and take camp was coming soon. I could feel my muscles aching and the ability to hold back a yawn was growing much more difficult. The two princes must have been feeling it as well considering their slowing pace and Loki’s orb fading in and out. Before I knew it we’d stopped completely and Thor threw himself on the ground. 

“We can continue in a few hours. If something were to attack right now, none of us are in fighting shape. I can keep watch” Loki spoke, his eyes darting sleepily between me and his brother, who was already sound asleep. 

“Actually, I think it would do better if you slept.” Before he could argue back, I raised my chin to make eye contact with him. “You are the light bringer Loki and you need to rest. So rest.” 

He let out a deep sigh before taking a seat on the ground. I decided to quickly follow suit before the orb of light flickered off. My eyebrows pulled together as I noticed the younger prince still looking at me as I crossed my legs to get comfortable. The corners of my lips pulled up when, in one swift motion, his head became cradled in my lap. 

_He was an actual child._

* * *

Stopping in such a place as this definitely was not ideal. My eyes had long since adjusted to the dark, not that there was anything to see and even though I was accompanied by two others, the feeling of loneliness crept up on me as each hour passed. There wasn’t much to do when you were the one keeping watch, and though it was a good thing, it was also a very boring thing. 

It became a chore to fight back sleep. My luck as of late hasn’t been the best, so once my eyes shut we would surely be attacked.

I tried focusing on the sleeping prince in my lap.

I’d combed through his hair at least twice in the last hour, and he hadn’t moved much since falling asleep. Loki always was the more peaceful prince. His features were much softer, and the smoothness of his voice differed greatly from his brother’s. Not to say Thor wasn’t just as breath taking, they were both princes after all. 

To me though, they were so much more than just princes. 

Being friends with Thor and thinking about the idea of him one day ruling Asgard was mighty unsettling. He was a tremendous warrior, braver than anyone I have ever met, but he was also short tempered, easily peeved, and never thought things out. All things considered though, he may not be a perfect soldier but he was a good man. It would probably still be a while before his coronation and he had plenty of time to work on it. I had high hopes for him. I think everyone did. 

The younger prince was an entirely different subject. Sometimes his mouth operated faster than his brain, but he did usually mean well. He was the quieter of the two. The one who always had a plan and created chaos wherever he went. He was my first friend when I visited Asgard many years ago. For a short while he was my only friend. 

It wasn’t very long before I befriended his brother and then his brothers friends. Soon we began our adventures, that sometimes ended in disaster. Seldom was it a serious disaster though. The crew of us each had moments that I doubt any of us were very proud of. 

As I thought back at the history of our small group, the flickering of fire caught the corner of my eye before the footsteps were ever heard. I began shifting my legs to wake Loki. He let out a small groan when I mentioned the arrival of new company. An iridescent orb appeared in his hand as he sleepily called out for his brother. 

My eyes quickly adjusted to the newfound light, and what was coming near us caused my breath to catch in my throat. I brought myself up, reaching for my sword while doing so. 

In front of us stood a number of heavily armed, skeletal soldiers. 

“Who goes?” One asked as he waved the torch side to side. 

The three of us exchanged glances. 

Thor was sizing them up. He knew we were out manned, and he seemed to be figuring out if we were out gunned as well. 

Loki’s eyes scanned around the cave. Clearly evaluating our escape options. 

I kept a strong hold on the hilt of my sword, ready to draw when Thor gave a signal. Though, a signal never came. We were definitely out gunned. 

“Thor, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard.” Thor spoke up. He gave a quick glance over to Loki and I, but I don’t think Loki saw it. 

“And the others, friends of yours?” The soldier and his men moved closer. I still kept a close eye on Thor. Surely he knew they were blocking us in. 

“Family.” 

Loki dropped the hand that held our light lower, and raised his other in defense. “We mean you no harm, we are just searching for our friends.” 

Silence filled the cave for a moment and I felt the soldiers studying us. There was something unseen and mysterious about them, other than the fact that they were skeletons. They seemed very sure of themselves. When the one torch that was lighting their way went out, it was obvious they knew something we didn’t. 

“Get down!” Thor belted. 

It was also quite obvious that we were going to find out exactly what that something was. 

The sound of arrows flew over my head as I dropped to the ground. I drew my sword but took caution before whipping around with it. There was no light and no telling who I may injure. I jumped up from the ground. Holding my sword close to my chest, I listened around me. The sound of Thor’s grunts echoed through the cave, along with arrows being released and the clangs of swords hitting one another. There were only three of us though, and I am the only one that carry’s a sword. Mayhem took place around me and there was no light for me to see what all was going on. 

There was no light. 

“Thor!” I hollered above the noise, deeply hoping to grab his attention. “Thor, they have Loki!” 

The arrows stopped. The clanging silenced. It was pitch black and all I could hear was the deep breaths coming from a few feet in front of me. 

“Right you are princess.” A handful of matches sounded, then the light of fire engulfed the darkness. “I thought it would take the two of you a bit longer though. Your father never was much of a trickster.” 

My eyes darted around the room in search of my friend, but he was no where to be seen. “Where is Loki?” I asked.

“With your friends.” The brittle man responded while turning to walk away. “Take them back to the dungeons. We should be expecting a bit of company now that we have not one, but three royal souls in our custody.” 

“You think you can hold me?” An arrogant laugh thundered out of Thor’s throat as he tossed Mjolnir around. “Let all of us go and I promise to leave your town in one piece.” 

The man’s forehead was nearly touching Thor’s before I had a chance to let out a breath. My face paled when he threatened Loki’s life if Thor’s hammer even slightly harmed anyone within the walls of his city. Then as quick as he had faced Thor he disappeared.

Cold, metal cuffs locked around my wrists and I was being nudged forward. And so we began our new journey as captives.

* * *

We walked and we walked, not saying a single word. My knees felt heavier with each step. It took everything in me to not drop to the ground. I was exhausted. It had to have been nearly sunrise by now and I hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep.

After what felt like hours, the soles of my shoes finally touched grass again. Taking in my surroundings I noticed it was in fact daylight now, and we had definitely arrived to Vanir. 

We crossed over a stone bridge, overgrown with weeds and moss. Though, the bridge did seem sturdy enough despite the missing chunks of rock. On the end we were heading towards stood a large fountain. 

The same fountain that appeared in the book I’d found in the library. 

Beyond the fountain there was a cracked staircase that led up to an enormous castle. The castle looked as though it hadn’t been lived in for centuries, and considering the literal skeletons leading us up the stairs, I don’t think I was completely wrong. 

I saw Thor try to turn his head around to see me, but the guards took notice and quickly prevented that from happening. 

As we entered the castle, we took an immediate left and began down an uncomfortably compact, spiraling staircase. Dread filled my stomach the further we went down the unlit stairs, the only light was the flickering torches. I nearly tripped over my own feet a dozen times on our way down until finally we reached the bottom. 

I watched as the guards unlocked a wooden door and shoved Thor inside, slamming it shut a second later. 

“If you get unruly, it is your siblings lives. Remember that boy.” One said while shoving a padlock down. 

I was then led away from the door and down a semi-lit hallway. Squinting to look around, there seemed to be several more doors down the way. Soon after my eyes adjusted I was forcibly turned towards a door and the locks on my hands were being undone. As soon as the chains dropped I was thrust into my own holding cell, it being locked behind me. 

My hands hit the floor, slightly breaking the impact. Once I began picking myself up I noticed another body laying across the floor. My reflexes kicked in and I was scurrying back to the opposite side of the room. I looked the body over twice and felt my stomach drop. 

_Loki_  


I moved closer to examine him. His chest was rising and falling slowly as if he were sleeping and there were no marks indicating he had been hurt. I whispered his name softly while slowly nudging his body in hopes to wake him. 

Nothing. 

A chill ran up my spine as I began looking around. There were three lanterns lighting up the small and damp chamber. Dark stones covered the walls with no break for even a window. The floors were hard concrete, cracked just as much as the bridge had been on our way over. 

My heart lifted when the prince in front of me began groaning. 

I placed my hands on either side of his face, brushing his cheeks with my thumbs. “Good morning Moonshine.” 

His thick eyelashes began fluttering before finally making eye contact with me. He blinked a few times and started to sit up. 

“Eir, what happened?”

“Long story short, all of us, including the other four, are being held captive in Vanir.” I answered.

His eyes scanned the room while taking in the information. “Where are the others?” 

“They dropped Thor in a cell a bit further down than this one, I’ve yet to see anyone else.”

“My brother went so easily?” His brows rose. 

“Well, after the guards threatened your life.”

He responded with a hum while standing up; I followed suit. His lips pressed together and he clenched his jaw. What sounded like an almost angry sigh escaped his mouth as he turned to face me. 

“You just had to go on an adventure didn’t you?” As he started taking slow steps towards me, I involuntarily moved backwards. “Are you satisfied now? Now that everyone is being held in a prison that we may never leave, is your thirst for danger finally quenched?” He hissed out question after question. If looks could kill, I would surely be dead.

I opened my mouth to respond but my back hit the wall behind me and I let out a soft grunt instead. 

He never stopped moving though, creeping closer with each step until I could feel the loose parts of his clothes grazing mine. “Was betraying my trust worth it Sunshine?” He whispered. His lips hovered over my ear and made every hair on my neck stand up. 

“Loki, I am so sorry. Truly I am.” 

“I somehow find that hard to believe.”

“Loki—“ I started. 

“You stabbed me Eir!” There was a tightness in his voice. He moved his face away from mine but still kept our bodies almost touching. “Not metaphorically either. You actually stabbed me!” 

Swallowing, I brought my eyes to meet his. They were foggier than usual. Not in a teary-eyed way, more in confusion. Oh, how much I adored his ocean eyes. 

“Well, at least I stabbed you in the front and not the back.” I said quietly. 

His lips twitched up in a mischievous smile andhe brought his face closer to mine once more. Rather than hovering over my ear though, his nose was brushed against mine, and if I moved but a hair our lips would be together.

“Do not ever do it again.” He ordered more-so than said, in a gravelly voice. 

I was almost scared to respond in fear our lips would touch. Long fingers drifted from his side to the ends of my hair and my breath hitched when his faced dipped towards my throat. A small tug of my hair caused me to lean my head to the side and further against the wall, giving the prince’s lips open access to the exposed skin. I arched my back at the feel of his tongue tracing patterns where his lips had just been. 

His fingers dropped the hold on my hair. Placing one hand beside me on the wall, and the other slipped around my waist. Holding my body in place, he began placing soft kisses along my neck again. Going further up until his kisses graced my jawline, he pulled away slightly. 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. 

“If I kissed you right now you would have nowhere to run.” He murmured. 

My knees buckled when I saw the way he was looking at me. “Are you going to?”

“May I?” His voice was breathy desire. 

My heart beat at an irrational pace. I could practically hear it thumping in my chest. Then, at the same time, I could have sworn everything in the universe paused. My eyes drifted down to his lips. They were slightly parted, centimeters away from my own. I blinked and looked back up at him. 

“Please.” 

It was just above a whisper, almost inaudible, but I was sure he heard it when the warmth of his lips engulfed mine. 

The kiss began slowly, my eyes closing in the process. His hand that wasn’t around my waist moved from the wall to the side of my cheek, caressing it slowly with the bottom of his thumb. A delightful warmth spread through my chest as his lips moved against mine. 

I gasped when he nipped at my bottom lip. Had he not been holding my waist I would have surely melted into the floor once his tongue begun exploring my mouth. While the prince’s hand journeyed from my cheek to tangle itself in my hair, he’d managed to coax out a small moan from my throat. His body stiffened and he slowly retracted his lips away from mine. Heart dropping, a hushed whimper escaped my mouth at the sudden loss. 

His one hand slowly left my waist. The other untangled itself from my locks and resumed it’s position on my cheek. His thumb softly brushed over my swollen lips before the touch of his hand leaving me completely. 

My eyes blinked open, and the universe began moving again. 

“You should get some sleep Eir.” The prince backed away. His eyes drifted around the room. They never looked back at me. 

My brows knitted together in confusion. “I beg your pardon?” I felt his gaze on me. My eyes filled with tears, and I didn’t completely understand why. “Loki—“

“We can continue our previous endeavors once we are back on Asgard.” He moved closer to me, but not nearly as close as before. “I value you. Getting lost in a heated moment on the floors of a dungeon is unbecoming and you are worth far more than that. Now rest Eir, who knows what all is in store later in the day.”

I blinked away the wetness that had formed in my eyes and swallowed hardly. Loki grabbed my upper arm, tugging me towards him as he walked to the opposite side of the room. Dropping my arm, he slumped down the wall, gesturing me to follow. 

Once I joined him on the ground, I rested my head on his shoulder before asking, “Do you truly think Asgard is in our future?” 

“Quite sure of it. My father’s children and their bandit of irresponsible friends have been taken fugitive.” 

I hummed in response. My tiredness hadn’t hit me until now. Finally calming down, letting my body settle, I began dozing off into a dreamland. 


	5. lieslieslieslieslieslies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This ones a super short chapter. I’m sorry guys. A lot has been going on and I’ve honestly been so fucking dead lately. Next chapter will be up soon and it will be better

A high pitched groaning sound of an old door opening woke me from my slumber. There wasn’t a moment to shed the sleep from my brain before a loud voice ordered us to be up, standing and with our hands behind our backs. I rubbed the remainders of sleep from my eyes and lifted my head from Loki’s shoulder. 

He moved away from me, then began obeying orders. While watching a guard tighten shackles around Loki’s wrists, I followed suit. 

There was an urgency in this particular guards movements. They were sloppy and rough. He had pinched the skin on my wrist twice while adjusting my cuffs. Something was off; I was entirely too tired for something else to go awry. 

As the guard lead us to the door Loki spoke up, “Where are you taking us?”

“Your father has come to retrieve you.” Said the guard in a taught voice. His face went blank and he gestured us to begin walking. 

The two of us exchanged looks while we began to exit the chamber. 

Then outside the door stood the very people we had been searching for the entire time. 

My mouth curved into a smile, relief washing over me. I watched each of their faces went from a relaxed state to a tensed one as Loki walked into view.

With all of their eyes narrowed and now staring at me Fandral nodded his head towards the prince. “What happened to him knowing nothing about our trip?” 

Opening my mouth to speak the guard forced me to begin walking before any words left. I clasped my lips together and kept my chin up as we headed towards the stairwell. 

We passed the cell that Thor had been residing in without stopping. It made me wonder if he was still being held or whether he had already been brought up to see his father. I also thought on exactly who all came to our rescue. Surely it wasn’t Odin alone. Even with soldiers backing him up, would it be so easy to just leave this place? 

Besides the guard leading the way I was the first of the crew to reach the top of the stairs with Loki directly behind me. He came to a halt turning to scan over the lot of us. A crooked smile graced his pale, bony features and with a shake of the head he turned his back to us and began walking once more. 

I looked around me at the old castle that was falling to pieces. By the looks of it, at one point, it must have been beautiful. Faded white marble flooded across the floor, while stained glass that was missing several pieces formed a dome ceiling. We passed by tall pillars that looked as though they’d been crafted by hand and were lead through a hole in the wall with hinges on either side where a door had once been. 

Soon I found myself trying to figure out what had happened in this castle for it to be in the shape it was in. 

Those thoughts were short lived when we entered what seemed to be a makeshift throne room. It was abundantly less grand than the one on Asgard. Honestly it didn’t look so different from the rest of the castle. Sitting atop the velvet throne was the first of the soldiers who spoke to Thor and I when we were in the cave. 

Continuing on, I caught glimpse of a familiar sight; Asgardian soldiers. We passed by them and my heart began pounding as my nerves shot up at the sight of The All-father standing ahead of them. 

I felt sick.

Once we had finally stood in front of the velvety throne the guard halted again. Turning around he ordered me to stay put. The others then took stand beside me in a row. I stood to the far left, Loki standing on my right. Sif and Fandral, then Hogun and Volstagg. 

What I now assumed to be the king of this city stood from his throne and strutted down the steps towards us. I glanced over at Loki whose demeanor was that of royalty. He stood tall with his shoulders back and his chest puffed out. 

The king looked past us, I assumed to Odin, with squinted eyes for several seconds before scanning his eyes over us. 

“I suppose I should start by introducing myself. I am King Egil Of Vanir and now that we have you all here, who would like to start in explaining your trespassing into our territory?” He asked, walking in front of us each stopping for a moment a piece. “And do refrain from the minor details, I would like to move on about my day as quickly as possible.” 

“With all due respect Your Majesty, you’ve forgot my brother.” Loki pointed out. 

“He has been dealt with.” The king answered, leaning a hair closer to Loki now. The prince’s demeanor never wavered. 

“Of course,” Loki started. He held eye contact for a second longer before blinking and continuing on. “My friends and I were looking for an adventure. We found a general map of Vanir, discussed it for no more than five minutes before planning our trip. Nothing more or less, we meant no offense.” He lied through his teeth, though had I not known the real truth I would have believed every word he said. 

I didn’t want to find out what would happen if the king saw fault in Loki’s lies, but I could stop watching the exchange. 

“Well, it seems as though you weren’t lying after all old friend.” King Egil’s eyes drifted up and behind Loki. The ‘old friend’ part of his sentence was more taunting than a friendly gesture. 

My face scrunched up. The sound of footsteps came from behind me. I tried catching Loki’s eyes but his gaze was focused on the ground while his eyebrows were brought together. 

I wasn’t the only one confused. 

“As I said, they left a note and our deal is still in place. No harm done.” The All-Fathers voice boomed through the room. “If you would release them and my eldest son into my custody I can assure you nothing of this nature will happen again.” 

King Egil scanned over us again, then gave a hand signal to one of the guards. My wrists were soon unshackled and I let out a sigh of relief. 

Even though I hadn’t had them on very long, it wasn’t an overly comfortable feeling. 

Pausing for a moment, I let my eyes look over the crumbling castle once more. I partly wondered about the deal The All-Father had mentioned in his words with King Egil, but thought better than to let my mind stay on it for too long and turned my back on the velvet throne. 

A faint nudge on my arm caused me to look over briefly to the prince at my side. 

In a hushed voice he said, “Let me walk in front. It is better for me to take the blame than you.” 

I had no time to respond before he brushed ahead of me. 

Part of my heart stung, knowing the punishment he would receive. Logically it wouldn’t add up to anyone besides him or I prying into the secret city, and Odin would know that. Had I come up with absolutely nothing in the beginning of our journey we probably would not have went. Even though I never spoke up about all that I knew, the others understood at this point in our friendship I would never journey into the complete unknown. 

I could feel eyes on me from all around. There weren’t many in the throne room, so the ominous feeling of being watched sent a shiver down my back. Needless to say, getting out of this city was my number one priority now. 

This was one adventure I would be happy to never revisit. 


	6. where my boyfriend @?

After the All-Father had retrieved us from Vanir, we were all in heaps of trouble. Loki took the blame alone, but we were all sure his father knew he was lying. Though, I could only assume that he definitely still received the worst punishment.

  
I hadn’t seen or spoken to him since that night in the cell. I hadn’t really spoken to anyone in the past six weeks. Sif hadn’t so much as looked my direction, so the idea of trying to strike conversation with her was an instant let down. Fandral kept me company the evening I’d found out I was no longer permitted to use the royal library, and Volstagg sparred with me anytime we crossed paths on the field. Other than that, I’d kept to myself.

  
When I did finally muck up the courage and take a trip to Loki’s quarters, I was promptly informed by his chamber guards he’d been summoned by his father to go on a trip to Vanaheim. For what, he didn’t say. Just that he wouldn’t be returning that night. So I left and began waiting.

  
For two weeks I journeyed to Loki’s chambers, and after two weeks of being told the same thing, I finally stopped going.

  
Patience was definitely a virtue, and I lacked it greatly.

* * *

  
  
I hummed a short tune to myself as I strolled through the courtyard, stopping momentarily to admire the freshly bloomed flowers that lined the pathway. The weather was getting warmer on Asgard and I couldn’t contain my excitement for the new season to roll around.

It wasn’t much, but it made me happy.  
Before continuing my journey to the field I plucked a flower and stuck it behind my ear.

  
As I neared the grassy training patch, a warmth filled my heart. I noticed for the first time in six weeks, not only Volstagg on the field, but Fandral, Sif, and Hogun as well. My lips laced upwards into a smile and I broke into a skip towards them.

  
The feeling of glee that raced through my body was short lived. I saw the four of them discussing something, but I was just out of ear reach. I came to a halt as they quickly dispersed and hurried my way with Fandral taking the lead, Sif hot on his heels.  
My smile slipped the closer Fandral got to me. There was a look on his face I hadn’t yet seen.

Panic.

“Eir.” He started. The blonde let out a deep sigh and clasped his hands together. “They’re back; Thor and Loki.”

  
It took my mind a moment to register what he’d just said and by the time it did, I saw Volstagg and Hogun pass by me in my peripheral view.

  
“I’m sorry?”

  
“Well,” He started to explain. “I’m not completely certain, but to my understanding, things did not go quite as planned.”

  
“All the men that went with them, save for The All-father, are in the infirmary.” Sif interrupted and cut straight to the point. “No one is allowed through. Which is why we’re assuming one of them, if not both, are injured.”

  
I looked between the two of them while bringing my hand to the back of my neck, rubbing it in frustration. What all could have happened? They’d only gone to Vanaheim.  
  
  


The pair in front of me exchanged looks before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Fandral tried speaking up, but I would have none of it. Completely brushing his hand away; I began pacing. There had to be a way in. A way to figure out what happened, if either of them were truly hurt.

  
I stopped mid stride, doing an about face to look at Fandral.

  
“Knock me out.”

  
He blinked in shock. Then his face jumbled over in confusion. “What?”

  
“Hit me.” I marched closer to him and pushed him back. Sif took a few steps forward, partially getting between us.

  
“Eir, have you gone mad?” She asked.

  
I closed my eyes and let out a quick sigh, then opening them again. My lips pulled into a smug smile.

  
“Our friends are in the infirmary. One of those friends being Thor.” I clasped my hands together looking between the two again. “The mighty Thor. If my memory serves right, I think the two of you would agree it takes more than a few hard hits to put him down. Much less put him in the hospital!” My hands flailed and I watched the two of them exchange looks.

  
I was right; whether either would admit it or not.

* * *

“No Dahlia, we had just been having a little fun and I suppose he’d hit me a bit too hard.” I explained to the medic who I had familiarized myself with.

  
She took the ice package off of my forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose.

  
“Of all of the days you could have gotten injured.” She trailed off, shaking her head and rolling a strand of bandages back up.

  
“Is there something wrong with today?” I inquired.

  
“With the men returning from Vanaheim, it has been a bit busier than normal.” The woman was hurrying around the small space we shared. Shoving multiple tools into her small cart, she definitely seemed as though she needed a break.

  
“They are all well though, aren’t they?”

  
She continued her work around while she responded, “A few broken bones, stitches, and with the eldest prince causing such a ruckus it caused a sort of panic I suppose. Just another day of work.”

  
I bit my lip. I didn’t want her catching on, but I did want to know more about the brother’s status.

  
“Surely Thor was only over reacting. He couldn’t have gotten so badly injured.”

  
“He did have a nasty fall, but nothing a compression wrap won’t solve.”

  
“And Loki?”

  
Dahlia looked up to meet my eyes, one of her eyebrows raised in an almost suspecting way.  
“Both prince’s were injured.” She gave me one last stern stare before turning to leave through the curtain. “Transferred to their own bed quarters they were.” And then she was gone.

  
_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Of course they were moved. Why would they be kept in the infirmary when they have their own, private, medics that tend to them?   
  


  
I tightened the bandage around my forehead and glanced around the room. As far as my eyes could see there was nobody to stop me from leaving. With a shrug of my shoulders, I bailed out the bed and took off through the curtains, crossing my fingers to not catch Dahlia’s eyes.

  
For each medic bustling around the room, there were three soldiers. The hospital wing was nearing max capacity. What could have gone so wrong for all of these men to be admitted?

  
If I was being quite honest with myself, I don’t think I really wanted to know.

  
It didn’t take me very long to maneuver my way through the infirmary and to the outside corridor. However avoiding the nurses wasn’t particularly the easiest chore. I took off down the hallway and to Loki’s quarters, re-positioning the bandage on my forehead constantly. As I rounded the last corner before his door my lips drew into a smile.

  
No chamber guards.

  
I rushed to the door and without knocking pushed it open.

  
“Loki?” I called out, but in a lower tone than normal. I’m not sure why, but considering I just entered without permission into his personal quarters, keeping my noise to a minimum seemed practical.

  
My eyes roamed over the room, making contact with the bland setting. Everything was in its place.

  
The same as it was last time I was here.  
I caught a glimpse of myself in the ceiling-high mirror and my eyes widened. My already messy hair had tangled itself around the bandage I’d constantly been moving up, and if I didn’t look like a mess before my trip down here, I definitely did now. My fingers got lost fixing my hair and untying the bandage, the sound of a creaking door in the otherwise silent room, nearly made me jump out of my skin.

  
Breaking the bandage apart and quickly shoving my hands to my side, I turned towards the noise.

  
“Why is it such a difficult task for you and my mother to knock and be granted entry. Is it that hard of a concept?”

I felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment, but I couldn’t turn away from the Prince I had waited so long to see.

  
“Are you okay?” Were the words I managed to get out. I scanned his body up and down at least four times, searching for injuries.

  
“Fantastic.” He assured, but as he made his way to me, a limp that definitely wasn’t there before caught my eye.

  
“That limp doesn’t look very fantastic.”

  
The prince stopped in his tracks and a frown graced his lips. “It is just a sprained ankle Eir.”

“Come.” I walked towards his bedchambers and shook my head while passing him. “You should be resting.”

  
I heard the sound of his lips separating as his mouth dropped, along with the shuffling of his feet behind me.

“You could have knocked.” He grumbled.

* * *

  
  
I gathered a grey fleece throw in my arms, that had been draped over part of his bedpost before getting comfortable in the center of the overly large mattress. My eyes fluttered, then shut for a moment as I lied there. For the first time in six weeks I was completely content.  
There was a dip in the corner of the bed that made me open my eyes, but only barely. I was way too comfortable to be taken from my peace so easily after waiting for what felt like ages, but there he was.

  
Loki.

  
The one person in existence to be capable of bringing me peace but disrupting it just as easy.

  
“Satisfied?” He asked, scooting onto the foot of the bed and crawling towards the pillows.

  
“Do you truly think I will ever be satisfied?” I countered.

The prince gave me a quiet laugh in response before joining me under the throw, tugging most of it off of me. I furrowed my eyebrows together and tugged it back, to which he copied. Before I knew it the small bit of peace I had was thrown to the wind. Now it was a battle of blanket tug of war.

  
We yanked the throw back and forth several times, but it didn’t get serious until he let it go, almost condemning me to a near death drop from his mattress to the floor. I latched onto the blanket and flipped my disheveled hair behind me, then snapped my head around to make eye contact with the prince.

  
“You nearly killed me!” I whined.

  
A few laughs escaped from him while he began to speak. “It would have barely been a two foot drop Sunshine, surely it wouldn’t have killed you. You’re being a bit dramatic.”

“Dramatic? Are you seriously calling me dramatic Loki Odinson?” My mouth gaped open as I brought myself into a criss-cross position with the blanket draped over me.  
Loki was forcing back a smile and held his hands up in defeat.

“I said what I said.”

  
I shook my head and let out a sigh before looking over my best friend. Despite whatever form of punishment he may have received, he looked well. Actually, had I not noticed his faint limp from the beginning I wouldn’t think anything was wrong with him at all.

  
“Whatever you are thinking about, stop it.” He said, placing a hand on my blanket covered thigh. “You’re beginning to get carried away in thought. I’ve just gotten you back, don’t think you can drift away again.”

  
A soft laugh escaped my mouth. “I’m sorry, but weren’t you the one that went on a trip to Vanaheim?”

  
“Point taken.”

  
“Speaking of, how did that go?”

  
Loki ran his fingers through his dark, wavy locks and looked down at the mattress.

“These constant trips, and meetings, and do not even get me started on the studies...they are all supposed to be preparations.” He began twisting a gold ring on his left hand as he continued. “The more they occur though, something awry always seems to happen. As much as I would love to blame it all on Thor, it wouldn’t be wise of me to do so.”

  
My brows knitted together. Partially in confusion and partially in his sudden change of tone. Using supporting clues, I could confirm he was talking about the future of Asgard and who would be ruling.

  
Even though it wasn’t confirmed yet, it was assumed Thor would take over the throne. He was the first born after all. On top of that, he’s always had more of his father’s qualities opposed to Loki, who favored their mother in all of his actions. Considering who would be choosing between the two, it was a safe bet to place on Thor. The thought of either of them being the King one day made me nervous, but at the same time, I thought the world of them both.

  
“That is why they are preparations Moonshine. Things do not always go as planned, and you of all people should know that truth.” I said, taking his hand in mine and scooted closer to him.

  
“We have a fortnight before it is officially determined Eir.” He let out an exasperated sigh. “Meaning, we only have a month before the coronation.”

  
I opened my mouth the say something, but was shot down as he continued talking.

  
“I am well aware of Thor being the chosen one. Becoming King hasn’t been on my mind in decades, but that doesn’t change that fact of the matter. Neither of us are fit right now.” The longer he went on, the louder his voice got. “Father has just been putting off his slumber for so long now, that when he finally sleeps he may not wake, so clearly he’ll need someone to take over!”

  
I ran my thumb over his hand in a small attempt to calm him.

  
“When it comes down to it though, either of you would be wonderful choices,” I started “but Loki, these things take time. Whoever is to become King, isn’t going to be as put together and sure of himself as The All-Father now.”

  
He looked up at me as I finished speaking and the softness in his eyes would have made chocolate melt. The man across from me was not the one I befriended years ago, but the look of his eyes in that moment could have fooled me.

  
A shiver ran down my spine when he moved his hands from mine and shifted closer towards me. I could feel the warmth on my cheek as he continued closer and stoped with his lips over my right ear. My body went completely still and all of a sudden I felt like I was back on that dungeon floor in Vanir.

  
“Eir.” It was just a whisper in my ear, but that whisper is what did it.

  
“Please Loki.”

  
I wasn’t sure what I was asking for, but when his lips peppered kisses down from my ear, to my cheek and then around to meet my lips, I was the happiest I had been in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowowowow  
Sorry for going missing for a while, I’ve been dumb depressed. But it really be like that sometimes! I hope you like the chapter though! I’m gonna try to keep it updated!


	7. I WANT TO GIVE YOU THINGS! LIKE HEAD AND SELF ESTEEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the last chapter.  
Loki gives a side of lime this time and Eir attempts to come to terms with her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the zesty lime time  
Also, gonna start adding chapter summaries because I don’t see why not.

It was deep.

It was rough. 

It was passionate. 

_It was all I wanted._

Our lips danced against each other for several minutes. We only pulled away to take short breaths before our mouths latched together again, and in the haze of passion I began easing myself all the way back to lay on his bed. I let out an embarrassing whine when he broke the kiss to crawl on top of me. 

A breathy laugh left his mouth before he responded, “Patience.” 

I hadn’t realized my eyes had closed instinctively until they fluttered open to gaze at the man on top of me and they soon started to wonder all across his face. 

There was no denying how beautiful Loki truly was. He almost looked like a perfectly sculpted sculpture brought to life. His face displayed absolute serenity. No nerves, no impatience, no concern over what’s happening. 

_What is happening? _

I felt my body heat up as the realization dawned on me that I was pinned under Loki, on his bed, in a not so decent manner, and in the privacy of his own room. 

“You really shouldn’t think so hard on things Sunshine. It gets your nerves up.” 

My attention was brought back up to meet his eyes as he spoke to me. 

“I’m not nervous,” I lied, and looked away, “There is nothing for me to be nervous about.”

“Isn’t there?” 

He cocked an eyebrow before dipping down and placing kisses along the side of my throat. My breath hitched when he pressed the weight of his body against the bottom half of mine. It felt so sinfully perfect and made my entire body feel as if it were on fire.

Soon his lips found their way back to mine, then we were in another wave of kissing and my eyes closed shut. He began resting his body weight on his left arm while his fingers started stroking my cheek. It was sweet and relaxing compared to the heat of kisses we shared earlier. 

This must be what Valhalla feels like. 

The softer kisses continued but one of his hands began journeying down my body, tracing different patterns as it inched downwards. A small gasp left my mouth when his hand grazed over my breast. I could feel him smile into the kisses he was giving me and his hand remained hovering over my chest, just above the tenderness of my nipple. I huffed in anticipation, knowing he was absolutely enjoying this. 

As soon as I pulled back from the consistent kisses to argue with him, he began palming my breast, so instead came a light moan. It followed several others the more he became acquainted with that part of my body and before I knew it I was arching myself into his hands, letting him explore just under the fabric of my dress. Completely lost in intimacy. 

“You are beautiful.” Loki said, just above a whisper. 

I blinked open to look at him, trying to ignore the pleasure of his fingers rubbing lightly over my now hardened nipples. Expecting to see him gazing down at my body under him, I was taken when his eyes were fixed on my face. 

With one thumb still softly rubbing my cheek, I wanted to say something to him. There I was again though, getting lost in his eyes. They were nothing but trouble. 

His hands stopped moving as he began speaking again. “Do you think, all things put aside, you could ever love me?” 

“I do,” I started, “Loki, I do love you.”

“I am not worthy.” 

I knew he’d been speaking about me when he said it, but my mind drifted back to a few years past when he’d said the same words about Mjolnir.

“You are.” I reassured him, bringing my hands up and lacing my fingers through his hair. 

Our eyes remained locked for several seconds after that until finally he broke contact and the pools of blue-green drifted down to my body. I shifted a little, becoming completely conscious of his eyes on me. 

And then his fingers continued their movements from before. 

The hand on my cheek left as Loki pushed himself further down my body. He tugged on my dress straps and looked up at me.

“May I?” He asked.

I didn’t trust myself to speak without my anxiousness getting in the way, so I just nodded. Then a sudden tingling feeling rushed over me. 

_I gave him permission to start undressing me, not vanish my clothes completely!_

My hands untangled themselves from his hair as I began moving away. Almost as if he expected that reaction, his mouth swiftly latched around my breast, nipping the tender area of my nipple. I couldn’t help but to cry out in ecstasy. 

A hardness pressed against my leg and an ache began to build in my lower regions. His mouth jumped between both of my nipples, while his hands snaked there way to my thighs. 

He rubbed from the middle part of my thighs, all the way up to where his fingers hovered over my bare mound, and repeated that motion several more times. Each time, I couldn’t help but squeeze my thighs when he would get closer to the heat in between my legs. It was one of the best feelings I’ve ever felt, but the worst at the same time. The ache in my lower regions intensified the more he toyed around and I was starting to become impatient. 

“Please Loki.” I whined. The prince pinched my nipple with his teeth one last time before looking up at me. His pupils were so dilated I could barely see the beautiful color I’d grown so used to. The way he was looking at me now was filled with heated lust. Breaking our eye contact, he pushed himself even further down my body, placing kisses as he went. 

“Relax and close your eyes angel,” He started, “I will tell you when to open them again. Do you trust me?” 

“Always.” I said without hesitation, then doing as he instructed. 

Even though I knew what was coming, my nerves were still spilling over. His warm breath caressed down my stomach in a rushed pace, and as he went further down, I absently began spreading my legs apart. Gently biting parts of my skin, he paused only when I was positive that his face was in between my legs. His fingers then began tracing themselves around the outer part of my mound. There was practically no self control as I wiggled in pure anticipation.

In one swift motion, I was being pulled down the sheets until my feet were dangling off of the bed. The heat between my thighs was starting to become unbearable. 

A loud moan filled the room when his digits finally dipped into the neglected wetness between my legs. I just couldn’t figure out which one of us had made the noise. Right now though, I truly didn’t care as he continued to slide and work his fingers around the moisture. 

I hissed out his name when an unexpected pleasure shot through my body. In the short amount of time he had been exploring, he briskly brushed his fingers against an overly sensitive area. The sound that come from me must have encouraged him as he continued to rub over that buzzing spot several more times. The ache in my stomach began to stack higher and higher the faster his fingertips played, his room filled with my cries of pleasure. 

“Eir.” The prince spoke my name in an almost enchanting way. Almost though. There was command behind it. When his fingers began to slow down, I answered with a quick yes to acknowledge him, hoping he would continue. 

In the same, mesmerizing and demanding tone as before he said, “Prop yourself up on your elbows.”

I obliged.

“Open your eyes.” 

The only thing racing through my mind, was getting back into the pure ecstasy from moments ago, so I did as I was told. 

My eyes were not prepared for what they were about to see. 

When my eyelids blinked open, the already fast pace at which my heart was beating sped up. There he was, his face placed perfectly in between my legs. The fingers that had been previously preoccupied were now drumming on the inside of my thighs as though he’d been waiting too long for me to look at him. 

I whispered his name, just loud enough for the prince to hear and as the name left my mouth his fingers began dancing between my folds again. Though, his eyes continued to stay on mine. 

The intensity of the gaze he held me in grew more and more sultry the longer it went on. His opposite hand pushed my hips down when they began to buck around again. 

Even though I was fully aware at what was happening and the pleasure he was bringing my body, the gaze between us didn’t break. Not until he dipped down and licked up my entrance. The last thing I saw before I threw my head back in ecstasy, were his eyes still been boring into mine. 

My fingers tangled into the bedsheet below me. Loki went on with his mouth. As he licked, swirled and sucked all around, his fingers began to dip inside of me. Slowly at first and without relenting his tongue. The long, slender digits were being pulled in and out of me, stroking parts of myself I’d never even explored. 

I unintentionally began arching my back the further he pushed me and the core of my belly began burning more than it had been all evening. The more I arched towards him, the faster he went until finally I was tapping against the bed. 

What had come over me and what was I supposed to do?

“Loki, I-” I all but moaned out as my body began to spasm. 

His mouth lightly pulled away but was quickly replaced with his thumb. “It’s alright Eir, just let go.” Loki’s tongue flicked against me again. “Come for me.” He then continued at what he started with his mouth devouring my throbbing bud in between my legs. 

The digits inside of me stroked stronger, forcing out a shriek before my entire body began convulsing forward. I was brought higher than I’d ever been in my life, without leaving his bed. His fingers left their position and I felt hands wrapped around my waist. Loki’s tongue kept working against my slit, despite how much my body had began shaking. 

Then finally, he pushed himself from the floor and pulled me against him. If we stayed like this for eternity I would be happy.

After a couple of seconds rolled by, I inched out of his arms to move down his body before he stopped me and held me in place. “Not this time sweet.” The Prince said as though it wasn’t up for argument. 

“I want to.” I argued.

“What is it that you want to do?” He countered. 

“I-“ My eyebrows furrowed and I could feel my face heat up thinking about it, “I want to make you feel good too.” 

His chest rumbled against my ear softly, as he let out a breathy laugh. “Okay.” He said, and then pulled me up until we were face to face. My brows continued to scrunch together while he brushed his thumb on my cheek. It was such an innocent action, but felt so overwhelmingly intimate in the moment. “I love you.” Loki mumbled to me after bringing his lips against my forehead for a quick kiss.

“I love you too.” 

They were foreign words to me. My throat tightened after I said them over the sole fact of who they went to, and how much honesty went with them. I loved Loki and it was the most terrifying, but also the most blissful reality I was facing. 

Rather than letting my mind wander too far on the situation at hand, I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and placing small kisses like he did against mine. 

His breath caught, but before I could do anything else he turned away with his back facing me. My mouth dropped open at the rejection. 

“You’ll catch flys if you keep your mouth open.” Loki commented as he wiggled against me. My jaw retracted and snapped shut. “You said you wanted to make me feel good too,” He reached back to interlock our fingers, then dropped mine against his head, “I’d enjoy a good nights rest.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at the pure innocence of his request. 

“Yes your highness, would you like me to cover you up before I leave?” I rolled my eyes and began stroking my fingers through his hair.

“A good nights rest includes you.” He moved his hips to press himself closer to me. 

“Loki.”

“You said.” He whined. 

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because, if someone were to come in. That’s not something I want to explain.” 

I heard him open his mouth to say something, but closed right after. He then let out a sigh and nuzzled against me, letting out a hum as I began braiding his hair in small strands. 

“Sleep here tonight, we can discuss things in the morning Sunshine.”

The thoughts of leaving his bed drifted out of my mind when his fingers reached back and began drawing patterns over my thigh. 

This was everything 


End file.
